Trois mois
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Oneshot Trois mois après s'être échapé, Michael rend une visite surprise à Sara. Trad de Bliss Ink


Me revoilà à nouveau avec une nouvelle traduction toujours sur Michael et Sara. J'ai craqué tout de suite après l'avoir lu et j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous. L'histoire se déroule après l'épisode 113, la tentative d'evasion de Michael, Lincoln et les autres n'ayant pas échouée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était tard. Et il faisait sombre. Un nuit sans lune. Une chose qu'elle détestait. Une chose qu'elle craignait. Le domaine s'étendait à perte de vue de chaque côté d'elle et la pelouse devant elle était déserte. Le vent était toujours là. Encore, comme tant d'autres nuits ces trois derniers mois, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Est-ce que ce soir serait différent ? Choisirait-il ce soir ? Le verrait-il ce soir ?

Elle tenait serré ses clefs dans sa main droite et fit un pas hésitant vers sa maison.

Qui l'entendrait si elle hurlait ? Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé lorsqu'elle avait acheté cette maison datant des années 20 et isolée ? Quand exactement, avait-elle perdu son sentiment de sécurité ? Etait-ce quand elle l'avait rencontré et compris combien le monde était corrompu ? Ou bien était-ce après qu'il soit sorti de sa vie trois mois plus tôt ?

Elle fit un autre pas dans son allée - maintenant totalement sombre et menaçante - vers le porche. Quelque part dans sa tête, elle se souvint avoir allumé la lumière du porche ce matin.

Un autre pas. Un autre. Puis un autre. Elle fut capable d'entrer presque entièrement la clef dans sa serrure avant qu'il ne la touche.

Hurler était un réflexe. Perçant, urgent, dévastateur. Sa main se posa sur sa bouche et son corps se colla au sien, la plaquant contre la vieille porte en bois de chêne qui était restée fermée.

Son corps était chaud, doux - pas le moins du monde tendu. Sa main était tendre - ni dure ou pressante - contre sa peau. Le sentiment était plus tendre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait touché. Il prit les clefs de sa main et d'un mouvement fluide, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et les fit entrer ensemble à l'intérieur. D'un mouvement tout aussi léger, il les fit se retourner alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la porte et elle contre lui. De sa main libre, il atteint le verrou derrière lui qu'il referma.

Elle lutta durant une seconde et il la lâcha immédiatement, s'éloignant d'elle dans l'obscurité de sa minuscule salle à manger.

"Michael," c'était une évidence. Pas une question. Sa main chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur.

"Pas de lumière, Sara," dit-il. Le son de sa voix était comme une gorgée d'alcool, une chaleur se répandit en elle alors que son corps frissonnait.

"Mais je..."

"Pas de lumière."

Elle laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. La lumière de la cuisine était toujours allumée, telle qu'elle l'avait laissée ce matin. Le rougeoiement faible provenant de la chambre éclairait quelque peu les contours de son corps. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de voir son visage.

Trois mois avaient passé depuis la dernière qu'elle avait vu son visage. Ces yeux...

"Est-ce que tu es blessé ?"

"Non," répondit-il doucement et sans conviction. "Je l'était mais plus maintenant."

Elle avait entendu dire que quelqu'un avait été blessé durant l'évasion. Elle avait vu les tâches de sang à l'extérieur de la prison.

"C'est toi qui a été blessé."

"Ouais."

"Quoi !" Sans hésitation elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. "Oû ?"

"A l'épaule. Elle va mieux. C'est bon." Il essayait de la rassurer mais il laissa les mains de Sara errer sur son corps. Et sur ses épaules. Puis sur la gauche, elle glissa sa main sous l'échancrure du T-shirt et se stoppa sur ses muscles, le caressant au passage.

"Je veux la voir," lui dit Sara, son esprit médical se battant contre son mental qui s'enivrait du fait de toucher sa chair chaude du bout des doigts. Se déplaçant derrière lui, elle plaça ses mains fermement sur le bas de son dos et le guida vers la cuisine. Avant qu'ils ne puissent arriver à l'embrasure de la porte, il se figea.

Elle continua à avancer pour lui faire face alors qu'il disait fermement, "Je n'ai pas besoin de soins médicaux."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?" Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait s'approcher et le toucher encore, priant la réponse qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, mais elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le toucher à moins que ce ne soit médical.

Au lieu de ça, elle resta debout alors qu'il faisait un pas hésitant vers elle. Ils s'étaient rapprochés de la cuisine maintenant qu'un autre pas l'avait sorti de l'obscurité. Et bien que des ombres assombrissaient toujours son visage, elle pouvait clairement discerner ses pommettes fortes, sa peau caramel et ses yeux vers sombres. A sa plus grande surprise, ses yeux n'avaient aucunement perdu de leur intensité.

Durant les longues nuits douloureuses depuis l'évasion, elle n'avait jamais semblé être capable de sortir son regard de son esprit. Elle se souvint d'une chaleur inattendue lorsqu'ils étaient fixés sur elle. Et avec quelle intensité ils la regardaient. Comment Michael les laissaient poser sur elle. Maintenant, elle supposait qu'ils avaient une telle intensité parce qu'ils l'avaient étudié. Il avait besoin de retenir méticuleusement tout d'elle - ses habitudes, son emploi du temps, ses gestes, tout - pour l'empêcher de ruiner sa grande évasion. Cela avait été un mouvement clinique et elle se sentait comme une imbécile qui pensait toujours de travers.

Mais maintenant, ils étaient toujours aussi intenses. Pourquoi ? "Je ne vais pas appeler la police. Je te le promets."

"Je le sais," dit-il en souriant. C'était dévastateur et complètement désarment. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire auparavant. Jamais. Et cela la fit rougir pour une raison stupide.

Le rose évident sur ses joues le fit encore plus sourire et elle ne tarda pas à en faire autant - de l'embarras pur. Elle acquiesça et il fit encore un pas vers elle, comme un scène d'un roman à l'eau de rose des années 80, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et le releva jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Le sourire avait disparu. L'intensité dans ses yeux était revenue.

"Je m'inquiétais pour toi," dit-il doucement. "C'est pourquoi je suis ici."

"Je m'inquiétais pour toi moi aussi," répondit-elle tout aussi doucement.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas," il fit à nouveau un pas vers elle. "Je vais bien."

Elle fit remontée sa main le long de son corps, caressant le mince tissu de son T-shirt gris avant de s'arrêter sur son épaule. "Une blessure par balle ne fait pas du bien."

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, puis il prit sa main de son épaule et l'amena jusqu'à son visage. Il embrassa de ses lèvres pleines chacun de ses doigts. Un sentiment de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps et elle tressaillit.

En fermant les yeux, elle murmura, "Michael, tu devrais te rendre," Elle se détesta immédiatement après que les mots soient sortis de sa bouche. Elle était une sacrée cheftaine. Amoureuse d'un fugitif.

"Je ne peux pas," dit-il, pas le moins du monde offensé par ses mots. "Ils nous tueraient tous les deux."

"Lincoln," elle dit le nom de son frère comme si c'était une barrière entre eux. Le frère condamné qui avait fait entré Michael dans sa vie puis l'avait éloigné d'elle.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis il lâcha sa main et recula dans l'ombre. "Je dois y'aller. Ce n'est pas juste pour toi. Ce n'est pas ton combat."

Elle l'entendit commencer à s'éloigner et son coeur se mit à battre de panique. Elle trébucha et s'avança dans l'obscurité, s'agrippa à son bras et le tira vers elle. Une longue plainte s'échappa de ses dents serrées et ses lèvres pleines.

Elle le regarda, étonnée. "Bien mon cul..."

Elle l'attira vers la lumière de la cuisine et le poussa sur l'une des chaises en osier. Rapidement et pour qu'il ne proteste pas, elle prit les bords de son T-shirt et le fit passer par dessus sa tête. Elle se baissa pour étudier sa blessure. Il vivait un moment difficile, ne pas pouvoir toucher son visage alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Il avait raison. C'était guéri - horriblement. Sur le devant de son épaule, une entaille profonde témoignait de la présence d'une balle. A l'arrière de son épaule, une mauvaise cicatrice s'était formée. La petite bosse qui s'était formée avec l'encre du tatouage rendait tout ça encore plus horrible à regarder.

"La balle n'est pas sortie. Ils ont dû aller la chercher et la sortir," expliqua Michael à Sara, sachant sans même voir son visage qu'un sillon s'était crée entre ses sourcils.

"Qui l'a enlevé ?" elle voulait savoir. Son souffle le chatouilla derrière l'oreille.

"Lincoln et..." Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de Veronica. "Quelqu'un d'autre. Un ami."

"Tu vas avoir des problèmes d'épaule maintenant. Tu avais besoin d'un médecin, " dit-elle, sa voix trahissant sa colère.

"Je ne pouvais pas aller chez un médecin."

"Tu aurais pu venir me voir," lui dit Sara. Elle se pencha et embrasse délicatement la cicatrice de son épaule. Sa peau était si chaude et invitante. " Tu ne sais pas que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi ?"

Elle sentit son corps se tendre. Il se redressa et elle se raidit de peur. Ce n'était pas les mots ou leur signification qu'il l'effrayait. C'était le fait qu'elle les ait dit à voix haute qu'il lui faisait peur. Et elle savait qu'ils changeaient tout.

Il tendit son bras et sa main se posa à l'arrière de sa nuque. Il enroula quelques mèches de cheveux autour de ses doigts alors qu'il la rapprochait doucement de lui. Son visage se rapprocha du sien et ses yeux verts se plongèrent dans les siens avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était une explosion. Une explosion attendue depuis longtemps qui témoignait du supplice de l'attente. La main sur son cou la fit contourner la chaise et elle pu s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle le sentit se raidir immédiatement contre sa cuisse.

"Je dois y'aller," murmura-t-il, brisant le contact entre leur lèvres.

"Ne part pas," murmura-t-elle à son tour en faisant glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou, ayant besoin de sa peau comme une femme à besoin d'air pour vivre.

"Ce n'est pas juste. Tu ne mérites pas d'être entraînée dans…"

"Dans ta vie ? Dans tes problèmes ?" demanda-t-elle en se reculant assez pour lui murmurer ces mots à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser doucement et de continuer. "Je veux t'aider. Je veux faire partie de ta vie."

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Sara fit glisser ses mains sur son torse nu et défit le bouton de son jean. "Ne me laisses pas comme ça, Michael. Ne me quittes pas."

Peu importe les nobles raisons qu'il pouvait avoir, il était devenu un criminel. Elle était une sainte. Ces deux genres se mélangeaient seulement dans les contes de fées et ça n'en était pas un. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir. Il savait que cette nuit finirait comme ça. Il savait qu'il ferait l'amour avec elle. Et il savait qu'il la quitterait le matin, avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Il se passera plus de trois mois avant qu'ils ne se revoient à nouveau.

* * *

Une suite très prochainement... 


End file.
